First kiss
by Theabomination
Summary: Happy late birthday Lovelydemon! :D Ozbert! Kissing! Rated T! It's just a short (and probably crappy) story about Gilbert teaching Oz how to kiss '. Be nice with your reviews and please give me tips on how to better myself :D I'd appreciate it! Thanks and enjoy!


**First kiss**

* * *

**This is a late b-day fic for Lovelydemon ^_^ Sorry it took so long *scratches back of head nervously* But i got it done :D **

**This is Ozbert with some kissing so I'm rating it a high T just in case. Sorry if they're out of character or if they are any errors or if it's pure crap. I'm still practicing :D **

**Happy late birthday Lovelydemon!**

* * *

It was a beautiful day; the sun was high in the pretty baby blue sky along with white puffy clouds that were scattered across it. The weather was warm with an occasional light breeze, the birds were singing a lovely song and people were outside enjoying themselves and the beautiful weather. Especially Oz who was sitting outside the vessalius garden having tea with his friends; Sharon who was sipping tea elegantly, Break who was eating an unimaginable amount of cake, Alice who was eating her weight in meat and various other food...Mostly meat...And Gilbert who was sitting quietly while taking the occasional sip of his tea and bite out of his cake. And then there was Oz, who was happily conversing with Sharon; legs swinging back and forth lightly, bright laughter, and a cheerful smile.

Everything was...Perfect. Nice. A normal day he was spending with his closest friends, having a normal conversation...Until it suddenly took a turn for the worse and of course, it started with the one and only, Xerxes Break...

"Ne, I know Oz-kun here~Is a ladies man, hm~" Break had said out of the blue with his twisted grin and the spark in his ruby eye that meant trouble. And no one, not even Oz, knew how the conversation led to that, it was almost random but then again, Break never was random...He did things for a reason. But it still caught Oz off guard, leaving him a bit flustered but he quickly shook it off with a smile and laughed at the comment, "I am not Break~" He said lightly

And then Alice decided to join, mouth still full, "Oh yeah right! Every time I turn my damn back, you're there messing around with some dumb air-head girl without my permission. Stupid man-servant!" She snapped

"S-Shut up stupid rabbit! Don't talk with your mouth full!" Gilbert shouted, he had a slight pink blush dusting across his face. Ah, so even he was embarrassed by the comment...

Break snickered along with Emily, "Shame on you brat!" Emily cackled and Break nodded, hiding his mouth behind his sleeve but Oz could still see the teasing twisted grin, "Yes, yes, I agree Emily~"

Oz could feel his face heating up again and tried to ignore it by sipping down his tea, that is until the next comment made by Sharon,

"My, I'm sure Oz-sama has lots of experience with girls." She said calmly, the comment had affected poor Oz so much that he started choking on his tea, blushing and sputtering a mess.

"Oz!"

"Stupid manservant!"

Break just snickered again looking even more amused at his embarrassment. Oz quickly grabbed a napkin and started cleaning himself as best he could while trying to contain the urge to run away and hide. Gilbert and Alice were too busy calling each other names across the table to pay attention to the dying-of-embarrassment Oz trying in vain to scrub away the tea stain.

Sharon looked surprised and then gave a sweet smile, "Oh...Am I wrong?" She asked tilting her head cutely to the side, and the fighting stopped, all eyes were on him, and the awkward silence was killing Oz who shifted uncomfortable in his seat, trying to avoid the stares. "Uuh..." He nibbled on his lower lip, "You're not...Completely wrong," He said in a low voice, because she wasn't...He had experience..."Just...Not _that kind _of experience..." He finally uttered and ended it with an embarrassed cough to hide his blush that had surely darkened to a deep red by now.

More awkward silence.

Break suddenly burst out laughing along with his irritating companion Emily, which did nothing but further deepen his embarrassment. Now that his friends knew his secret...Well, not like it was a big secret but it was still somewhat embarrassing, especially after being brought up this way. "So~poor Oz-kun had to lose his first kiss like that~?" He laughed and Emily cackled, "Lost his kiss to a chain, kehkehkeh~"

"Break, I think that's enough." Sharon said though she was smiling smally as well but hide it behind her dainty hand, even Alice was laughing and pointing, clearly oblivious to the fact that they were technically talking about her as well. Break stopped laughing, "Sorry M'lady, I just thought it was funny to know, with Oz-kun being such a ladies man, he would've kissed tons of ladies by now~Instead his only kiss was by a chain and it wasn't even by consent~Don't you think that's amusing, M'lady?" Break said

"I find nothing wrong with that, although I will be honest and say I am a bit surprised." She said

_Oh god, please I just want to leave right now!_ Thought an embarrassed Oz and it seemed God had answered his prayers when his servant and best friend finally decided to step in to stop the torture.

"Okay! That's enough!" Gilbert shouted standing up though his face was just as flushed as Oz's. He gave a glare to everyone and then rested his eyes on his master, and made his way around the table to him. "Come on, let's go change your clothes." He said offering his hand which Oz gratefully took while mentally thanking his friend in his head. He allowed Gilbert to quickly take him away from the garden and the trio who watched them leave.

Alice snorted taking a big bite of her meat, "Geez, stupid sea-weed head and my dumb manservant can't take a joke?!"

Break snickered, and Sharon smiled pouring more tea for herself.

* * *

"Argh! That was so embarrassing!" Oz cried out running his hand wildly through his blonde locks messing up his hair. He was naked from the waist up; his vest, red tie and white shirt were off having been stained with tea. He was just in his beige shorts, and black socks sitting on his bed waiting for Gilbert to get him a change of clothes.

Gilbert was busying searching through Oz's dresser for something to wear, finally deciding on just a plain white button up shirt like the original one had he been wearing before. He turned around to face Oz with the shirt in his hands, "Break was just being an idiot as usual. You should know by now to never take what he says or does to heart." He said walking over to him as Oz stood up and turned showing him his back and spreading his arms for his servant to put his shirt on for him.

Oz rolled his eyes, "Yeah I know that already, but they all ganged up on me! And you, Gil, didn't do anything to help!" Oz whined as he put his arms through the sleeves. Gilbert was quick to defend himself, "W-What?! I tried!" Oz raised a brow, not that his servant would be able to tell with his back being turned to him, "You were fighting with Alice the whole time." Oz said

Gilbert sputtered and then glanced the other way muttering under his breath, "Stupid rabbit starts it." And Oz had to bite down a chuckle, finding it funny how childish the 25 year old man could be. Oz turned around for Gilbert to start buttoning his shirt, watching him quietly, a thought came to him suddenly.

"Hey Gil?"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever kissed before?"

This question caught Gilbert off guard causing him to freeze on the last button at his collar and made his face burn a dark pink color, "H-Huh?! Wh-What?!" Gilbert stuttered. Oz found himself grinning, a devious glint twinkling in his emerald, he knew the best way to get rid of his own embarrassment and sour mood was to do his most favorite thing in the world; tease his little Gil-chan. "Hmm~So Gil hasn't kissed before?" He then gave a dramatic sigh, "Geez, it's been what, 11 years and Gil still hasn't lost his first kiss...That's really lame, Gil~"

Gilbert flushed and snapped his gaze up quickly, "That's not true!" He blurted out before he could stop himself and immediately regretted it after seeing the mischievous look on his master's face. Ah, he had dug his own grave...

"Oh~? So Gil has kissed before?" He asked, Gilbert stood up fiddling with his fingers and glancing in any other direction except towards Oz which Oz secretly always found adorable.

"Y-Yeah...I guess...so..."He finally muttered blushing brightly while awkwardly looking away.

"You guess so?" Oz repeated raising a blonde brow, Gilbert gave him a single glance before returning his gaze back to the oh-so-interesting-floor, "Uh...Yeah...Well, yeah I've kissed before..." He said in a low whisper and didn't say anything else. He expected Oz to start laughing or start teasing him again or something but Oz was quiet. He was shocked which he really shouldn't be, he knew the Nightray household was rather dark and knew they would make Gil do such things, especially when women were present there. But it still surprised him since, Gilbert didn't really act like a ladies man...Not that he would ever see him being able to.

"So...Then you know...How to kiss...Right?" Oz asked innocently enough to make Gilbert glance at him once again.

"Yeah I guess..." He answered and then this time, it was Oz's turn to look flustered, even just a bit.

"Then...Could you...Tell me?" Oz awkwardly asks embarrassed once again but managed to keep a blush off his face, he wanted to kick himself for asking such a thing but he wouldn't accept being teased for having no experience in kissing a girl-Oz was never able to continue that thought as a firm but gentle pressure was applied to his lips making him freeze. It was Gilbert. Gilbert's lips. Gilbert was kissing him-**KISSING HIM! **

Oz felt his face heat up harshly as Gilbert pulled back with a pink blush across his face. All Oz could do was get all flustered, "G-G-G-G-GIL! That's n-not what I meant?! I said 'tell me' not 'show me'!" He said and now it was Gilbert's turn to blush harshly and start spluttering apologies and such which Oz ignored because...His lips were tingling and he felt his heart beating a bit faster than normal. He licked his lips and it tasted like...Gil. Oz blushed more at that, "A-Actually," He cleared his throat with a hum making Gilbert pause in his apology rant, "I think this way would be better." He said looking up at him.

Gilbert resembled a gaping fish, "H-Huh?" Oz took a step forward towards Gilbert, "This way is better." He repeated. Gilbert took a step back but knew he couldn't just run away from his master, that would only further complicate his problem. "W-What do you-" "I want you to kiss me." Gilbert's eyes widened at the request, well, it was actually a demand but still.

"It's better for you to show me how to kiss then just telling me." Oz furthered explain taking more steps toward Gilbert and just in case his servant were thinking of making a run for it, he grabbed his arm with a firm grip. He looked Gilbert in the eye, he wasn't going to let this opportunity pass him up! Gilbert blushed and tried to think of an excuse about why this was bad idea but couldn't really come up with any because his mind was a buzzing blank with his master looking at him with such pleading puppy dog eyes...It was impossible to resist.

Oz tugged on his arm and started to walk backwards towards his bed bringing Gilbert with him till they were sitting down near the edge of the bed. With Gilbert's hands still in his, he laced them together and gave them a gentle squeeze and smiled warmly up at the raven haired man, "Gil...It's fine. I want this." He said

Gilbert swallowed down the lump in his throat, "Are you sure about this?" He asked because he had to be sure...

Oz nodded and scooted closer to him, "Yes. I am." He waited for his friend to collect himself and was happy to see the small bit of determination in his golden eyes. "Alright then...Umm...Close your eyes." Gilbert said trying to keep a straight face and a blush off his face. Oz cocked his head to the side, now was genuinely curious, "Why?" He asked, Gilbert frowned, "Because it's weird to kiss with your eyes wide open," an odd look came across his face that made Oz almost want to laugh, "Really weird."

Oz snickered, not able to contain himself, "Okay, okay." He closed his eyes and waited. Gilbert took a deep breath, nothing being able to calm his racing heart as he took in the sight of Oz's peaceful face, he loved how long and full his golden eyelashes were, caressing his flushed cheeks like angel wings. How full and pink his were...and waiting for him. Gilbert slipped his eyes closed and leaned down, and when his lips touched Oz's he couldn't help the gasp that left his own when he felt something similar to a small shock hit him.

Oz felt the same, it was just like the first kiss Gilbert gave him; gentle but firm. It didn't last long though, and when Gilbert pulled back Oz gave his lips a lick; tasting Gilbert on them. He felt his cheeks heat up as he looked up at him again, Gilbert returned his smile however small. "That was good, now move your lips with mine okay?" He said and Oz nodded; his heart racing in excitement at what was to come. He closed his eyes once again as Gilbert inched his face towards him.

This kiss was different, Gilbert started to move his lips against his. Oz's eyebrows furrowed in confusion but then he remembered he had to move his lips along with his so begun to awkwardly move his lips. It was awkward and clueless on his part but Gilbert was patient and helpful; he helped Oz establish a slow rhythm where both lips worked with each other perfectly.

Oz could feel how hard his heart was beating against his chest, it was so loud in his own ears that he briefly wondered if Gilbert could hear it a well...He raised his free hand, the hand that wasn't laced with, and placed it on Gilbert's chest. _Ah, Gil's heart is beating just as fast..._Oz thought as he could feel his heart racing against the palm of his hand, and his skin was so warm...Almost hot to the touch.

Finally Gilbert pulled away for air leaving both breathless and flushed. That had been...

Oz took a moment to catch his breath before dropping his head in soft laughter, "Wow..." raising his head he could tell by the look on his face that Gilbert was thinking the same thing. A small smirk stretched across his face, feeling mischievous again, he quickly climbed his way onto Gilbert's lap making the man give a small yelp of surprise. "O-Oz!"

Oz smiled up at the man, his arms around the man's waist loosely, "Calm down Gil, this is just to make it easier." He said shifting a bit to get a bit more comfortable before finally settling down and smiling up at the blushing man, "Continue." he said cheerfully and Gilbert almost made a face at that before just sighing and giving in. There was no point in fighting with the blonde boy, he'd lose for sure.

"Alright. But this it'll be different." He said and Oz tilted his head to the side, "Different how?" This time Gilbert was the one with the mischief spark in his eyes and it made Oz's heart skip a beat. Without any warning, Gilbert leaned down to capture Oz's lips leaving Oz a bit surprise at his servants eagerness but soon closed his eyes and begun to kiss back. But then something happened he didn't expect, he felt Gilbert's tongue sweep out and prob at his moving closed lips.

"Mm!" Oz gasped at the unexpected movement and that allowed Gilbert's tongue to enter the wet cavern, he explored every corner and inch of Oz's mouth, memorizing and mapping it out until his tongue found his shy one and taped on it. Oz was still unsure what to do until Gilbert wrapped his tongue around his and tugged on it making him give an embarrassing sound he didn't know he could make and it nearly mortified Oz but he couldn't stop himself. Gilbert dragged Oz's tongue into his mouth and let him shyly explore his own mouth doing as he pleased until he retreated into the "safety" of his own mouth.

They pulled back for air and Oz was barely aware of how hot his face felt, and noticed how his arms were wrapped around Gilbert's neck and how tight Gilbert's arms were around his waist and it brought a funny feeling down in the pit of his stomach. "I..." Oz didn't know what to say, all he knew was that he wanted to feel that again. And it was as if Gil could read his mind, "Want to try that again?" He asked and Oz could do nothing more then nod and once again their lips were molded together, this time Oz was ready when his tongue entered his mouth. Both tongues sliding in and out of each other's mouths, rubbing alongside each other, exchanging saliva until Gilbert finally shoved past Oz's tongue and down his throat earning a low moan, Oz never thought his servant could be so dominant when it came to this, he tightened his hold around his neck liking the feeling it gave him.

But soon the need for air became too great and they pulled apart once again breathless, after a moment to catch their breaths, Oz begun laughing again.

"Oz?"

"I never thought Gil would be this...Talented," he then grinned, "And dominant."

Gilbert blushed and awkwardly looked away, "W-Well...Ummm..." Oz snickered and released an arm from around his neck to cup Gilbert's face forcing him to look at him, "And you know what Gil?" "Y-Yes?" "Thanks for being my first kiss." He whispered leaning up and giving Gil's flushed cheek a peck. Gilbert sputtered, "B-But! N-No! That wasn't-" "I'm not counting that one, it was just to make the contract. There was no other way." Oz stated with an almost serious tone. Gilbert snapped his mouth closed and looked away shyly.

Oz grinned again and leaned up so his nose was touching Gil's cheek, "And thanks for teaching me Gil." he purred

Gilbert could do nothing but nod, his face beet red and his heart racing a hundred miles a minute. He'd do anything for his master after all...

"Ah, and maybe one day, You can be my first time." Oz said cheerfully

Gilbert blinked, "First...Time..." When it clicked, his face went up in flames once again

"Oz!"

Oz laughed and pulled his stupid manservant into another kiss.

* * *

**Crap story is pure crap. =_= **

**I'm sorry lovelydemon. :T I feel like I kinda failed! DX ARGH! *Flips computer desk* FTW! *Rage face***

**I had it so perfectly in my head and it became pure shit in words...Yuck...And i'm pretty sure they were out of character and...Ah I'll stop and just let you guys tell me how good...Or bad I did. Please, if you find any errors tell me or if you have any tips on how to be better please, PLEASE! Do NOT hesitate to tell me...Just don't be mean about okay?**

**Review please!**

**-Crazylady out-**


End file.
